The Other Side of Darkness
by DarkLead
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in Diagon Alley when they run into Malfoy who uses a spell on Hermione which causes Harry to cast a Dark Curse on Malfoy. Harry then runs off and decides he wants to pursue his taste for darkness. What will Hermione and Ron do
1. Jinxed

The Other Side of Darkness

**Chapter One**

**Jinxed**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking along the street of Diagon Alley when they stopped in front of Florrish and Blotts. Harry turned and said

"Let's go and check out if they have anything interesting."

"Yeah I want to see if they have any books on jinxes." Ron said "I'll show Fred and George that they aren't the best tricksters"

"Ronald please using jinxes to get back at them is not the way to solve anything." Hermione interrupted

"Like you know anything about jinxes Hermione." Ron sneered

"Actually I know quite a few of them and I know they don't solve anything!" Hermione finished

"Well if you know so much why don't you show us?" asked Ron

"I think jinxes are a use of dark magic" replied Hermione

"Yeah I knew you were all talk" said Ron

Hermione's face was getting a look of anger as she pulled out her wand and aimed it at Ron's face and she shouted "Lingua engorgio!"

After a moment Ron began to say "Ha! I knew you didn't know any-"

He stopped talking and his tongue began to swell up and dangle out of his mouth.

"What have I done, hurry follow me Ron!" Hermione exclaimed

Harry I'll take him to St. Mungo's." she said

"Yeah I meet you there I just want to look around in here." Harry said as Hermione and Ron walked off

Harry started walking around looking at the book shelves and one book caught his eyes. It was called The History of Dark Magic and Ancient Curses by Omin Welshoo.

Harry took it off the shelf and opened it and looked through the first few page that talked about how dark magic began and the first dark lords and the development of their ancient curses and how Azkaban came to be built.

Harry found as he was skipping through a separate sheet of paper with a lot of word with a lot of cross outs and rewrites. Harry look at the words and next to the word were what effect they had.

There was a spell to remove your face and another spell to make you speak backwards. Harry checked to see if anyone was watching as he slipped the piece of parchment in his pocket.


	2. Malfoy's Mistake

**Chapter Two**

**Malfoy's Mistake**

Harry walked out of Florrish and Blotts and made his way to St. Mungo's. He pulled the piece of parchment out of his pocket he was looking at the different spell written on the sheet.

He went around the corner to St. Mungo's and saw Malfoy talking to Ron and Hermione.

"What's this? A Weasel and a Mudblood and no potty, well this is my lucky day"

"Leave us alone Malfoy!" shouted Hermione

"How dare you speak to a Pureblood!" exclaimed Malfoy

"You won't be a Pureblood family forever Malfoy!" sneered Ron

"The Malfoys will always be purebloods traitor!" Malfoy screeched

"Yeah only because you will started to marry your own cousins and you will like it" teased Ron

Malfoy grew red face angry as he shouted "Expelliarmus!" as he aimed at Ron

Ron ducked and it hit Hermione in the chest.

Hermione flew back into the wall of St. Mungos being knocked unconscious.

Harry ran forward pointing his wand at Malfoy as he read a spell off the piece of parchment "accio pircinus!"

Malfoy started holding his stomach as if he had a stomach ache. Then his stomach started ripping open as a hand came out of his stomach and started strangling Malfoy. Malfoy was trying to scream because of the pain and was being muted by the hand strangling him.

Harry became wide eyed as he saw malfoy falling to the ground in pain being choked. Harry started to back up and turn around as he was grabbed by a witnessing wizard.

Ron jumped on the wizard trying to get him to release Harry. Ron was on the wizard back with his arms around his neck and the wizard finally release Harry and Ron got off his back and they both ran off.

Harry and Ron ran into the main entrance of Gringotts and Harry ran to the Head Goblin and gave him his key. The Head Goblin eyed them suspiciously as they were trying to catch their breath.

Harry and Ron arrived at Harry's Vault and they stepped into the vault. Harry grabbed as many galleons and he could fit into his pocket.

Harry and Ron left Gringotts and walked for 13 hours until they arrived at the burrow. It was about 3:00 a.m. Ron snuck into his house and grabbed the key to his Dad's ministry car.

They both got in the car and drove to London, England. It was about four in the morning when they arrived at a hotel


	3. Refugees

**Chapter Three**

**Refugees**

They both stepped out of the car and walked towards the entrance. Harry was hoping the hotel clerk wasn't one to ask questions.

Harry stopped before they walked in and thought about how they didn't have muggle money only wizarding money.

"Ron I don't have any muggle money." he said

"Well I have what they call a quarter." Ron suggested "Will that do any good?"

"No" replied Harry "Follow me."

Harry and Ron made their way around the block go through an alley way. They made their way up to a homeless man sleeping behind a crate.

Harry gently tried to wake the man up with a shrug. He didn't move.

Harry and Ron made their way up the London streets. Harry spotted a muggle who was dressed up in a suit and he looked pretty wealthy.

Harry walked up to the man and asked "Could we borrow some money we are homeless?"

"Uh no sorry I don't have any change." He replied as he hurried away

"What a prick!" exclaimed Ron

"Yeah." said Harry

They went back to the alley way and they both made their beds out of the thrown out cardboard in the garbage bins.

The next morning Harry woke up with a migraine and his glasses were missing. He figured that the homeless guy took them.

Harry woke up Ron who was in a deep sleep because the cardboard he was sleeping on was wet from drool.

"What time is it Harry?" asked Ron

"I don't know" replied Harry "but I could use some breakfast"

"Yeah I could go for my mom's cooking right now" said Ron

"I hope she not too worried about us" said Harry

"I wonder what happened to Hermione" wondered Ron

"Yeah and Malfoy" added Harry

"That was some weird thing you did to him" said Ron "Where did you learn that spell?"

Harry then explained about the parchment he found. They then walked to the King Cross Station and looked at the map of London.

"Where are we heading?" Ron asked

"Privet Drive Surrey." Responded Harry


	4. An Unwelcomed Reunion

**Chapter Four**

**An Unwelcomed Reunion**

Harry and Ron made their way through the streets of Surrey. They came across the playground where Harry first saw Sirius when he was a dog and where he first was picked up by the Knight Bus.

Harry saw in the foggy distance the dreaded street sign of Privet Drive. The turned the corner to walk up Privet Drive when Harry heard a noise behind them.

Harry quickly turned around swearing that he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"What is it Harry?" asked Ron

"Nothing." He replied

They made their way up to 4 Privet Drive. Harry went up to the door and knocked. A moment later uncle Vernon opened the door with an expression of surprise and anger.

"What do you want?" Vernon said coldly

"I need to get the rest of my stuff." Harry answered

"Well are you finally moving out for good." He said with a hopeful expression

"I don't know." Harry replied

"Well at least you and you friend are dressed proper." He said while eyeing Ron "Come in and hurry up before I change my mind."

Harry and Ron rushed through the door and trudged up the stairs into Harry's room. They saw all of Dudley stuff thrown all over the floor.

Harry went over to the loose floorboard which had a pile of Dudley's dirty clothes on it. Harry picked up the pile of clothes and threw them out his window.

Harry took off the floorboard and saw a bag of weed instead of his possessions.

Harry grew angry in the face and stomped downstairs and Ron followed. He went into the dining room and went into the backyard and saw Dudley hanging out with two of his friends.

Harry went up to Dudley and said "Where the hell is my stuff!"

"I'm not telling you shit!" Dudley replied

"Tell me or I tell your secret!" Harry said

"Fine I tell you." He said "It's in the tool shed."

Harry went into the shed and found his trunk and his Firebolt except it was snapped in half. He was by this time red in the face furious. He ran out and screamed at Dudley "What happened to my broom?"

"We needed to use it to enforce our drug deals." He said

Harry threw a punch into Dudley's face. Dudley's friends ran at Harry and Ron. Harry clothe lined his opponent while Ron was on his opponent's back. Dudley and his friends were on the ground moaning in pain.

Harry made his way into the shed and unlocked his trunk. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and he took out his wand and pointed it at the firebolt and said "Reparo!"

The broom piece flew together and bonded so it looked like it hadn't been scratched. Harry grabbed Dudley's old tent and a box of matches. They escaped through the fence and ran down Privet Drive.


	5. Trinity

**Chapter Five**

**Trinity**

Harry and Ron kept running until they couldn't see privet drive. They both stopped to catch their breath.

"Well that was a bit of a workout I must say." Said Ron

"Yeah I know, I can't believe we kicked the shit out of Dudley and his friends." Said Harry "I have always wanted to do that."

They both gathered their breath and started walking down the streets of London.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Ron

"I don't know." Harry replied

They walked until they came across a playground.

"Maybe we should set up the tent here." Suggested Harry

"Yeah I guess we should for now." Ron said

Harry and Ron puzzled for an hour trying to set up the tent because there were no instructions in the bag. When they were finished half of the tent was collapsed in.

They uncomfortably slept on a hard moist ground with nothing but their spring coats and their scarves. Harry woke up and put his invisibility cloak over him and Ron.

Harry woke up the next morning with a sore back. He looked at his wristwatch and it said it was 7:15. He quickly got out of the tent carefully trying not to disturbed Ron and threw the cloak over the tent so no onlookers would see them.

Harry took out his old quidditch book and started flipping through the pages trying to remember the happy memories at Hogwarts.

An hour must have pasted when Harry lost track of the time daydreaming about quidditch when Ron woke up.

"I could eat a hippogriff right about now." Said Ron

Harry got out of the tent making sure there was nobody there and ripped off the cloak. Ron and Harry went to the pub to get a little meal for breakfast which used up all of their muggle money.

Harry and Ron walked down the empty streets. When Harry heard someone whisper "Psst!"

Harry looked over into the alleyway and saw a tall shadowy figure standing there and then the shadowy figure started walking down the opposite direction into the back lot of the pub.

Once they got there the cloaked figure removed the cloak revealing a teenage girl with black hair going down just below her shoulder with dark blue eyes in a very revealing sexy outfit.

Harry thought he was in love and so did Ron. Harry thought she must be part veela. Then she spoke.

"I know you two are wizards and I thought you looked lost." She said

"Who are you?" asked Ron

"My name is Trinity." She answered staring at Harry

"My name is Ron Weasley and this is Har—."

"You are Harry Potter!" she cut in "I want you to meet me at the Sparrowshack Inn on the west outskirts of Surrey." She said slipping a note and a potion vile in Harry's pocket


End file.
